The Most Haunted Building in Britain
by A Sirius Crush On Moony
Summary: Sirius and Regulus have decided they want to be together, but they are yet to find a place they feel safe sharing their first kiss. Sirius has a crazy idea that the ideal place would be the Shrieking Shack, but Regulus has other opinions. Sirius/Regulus incest


**Written for the 'Can You Make It To The End' challenge (write about your OTP in the Shrieking Shack)**

 **Written for 'The FRIENDS Competition' - TOW The East German Laundry Detergent (Write about a first kiss)**

 **Warnings - incest**

* * *

 **The Most Haunted Building In Britain**

Regulus was excited. Today was the day… he tried not to think about it or he'd grin too much and people – aka his friends – would become suspicious.

A few months ago Regulus had realised that he had feelings for his brother, Sirius. These feelings were a lot more than just brotherly love, and at first that scared Regulus more than anything. But when Sirius revealed to him that he felt the same way, Regulus couldn't be happier. It was a miracle.

Last week, Sirius and Regulus had decided they were going to give it a go – being a couple. The only problem was, they had nowhere that they could meet up for fear of people seeing them. The could _not_ get caught. The thought of people finding out terrified Regulus, so he pushed it out of his mind.

Today Sirius was taking Regulus somewhere he said they _definitely_ wouldn't get caught, and Regulus was a mixture of intrigued and excited.

He walked through Hogsmeade with Sirius. Regulus wanted more than ever to reach for Sirius's hand, but even something as simple as that was too risky. Even if people didn't _know_ they were brothers, it was easy enough to tell because they looked quite similar in appearance.

"Are we nearly there, Sirius?" Regulus asked, becoming breathless from walking so fast. "This is a long way to go just to meet up in private."

"Yes, almost there," Sirius said. "And this is all I've got right now, and I've been dying to kiss you since the moment you told me you feel the same about me so come _on_."

Regulus felt himself blush at Sirius's words and walked a little faster. Truth be told, Regulus also hadn't been able to think of anything else since their revelation of their feelings. They hadn't kissed yet, and they probably would today, which made Regulus's heart go into overdrive.

They walked and walked, Regulus getting more curious by the minute about where they were headed. Finally, Sirius started to slow down and it dawned on Regulus where Sirius was leading him.

The old rickety building came into sight and Sirius stopped, grinning. He put his arms up dramatically and yelled "tada!" in a sing-sing voice.

Regulus stopped and folded his arms stubbornly. "Absolutely not."

"Oh, come on!" Sirius said. "Live a little!"

"It's the _Shrieking Shack_!" Regulus yelled, his voice embarrassingly going up a few octaves. "It's haunted!"

"So is Hogwarts," Sirius pointed out. "You're not scared of the Hogwarts ghosts now are you?"

Sirius made a good point, but Regulus was still scared. He wasn't afraid to admit that. _Everyone_ was scared of the Shrieking Shack – apart from Sirius, apparently.

"I don't know, Sirius…" Regulus trailed off, staring at the haunted building like it would bite his head off. "What if we die?"

"I promise you we won't die," Sirius said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "It's perfectly safe, trust me."

"Uh—"

"—Don't you trust me?" Sirius asked.

"I do, but—"

"—Then come on," Sirius said firmly, grabbing Regulus's hand and dragging him towards the house. Regulus wanted to resist, he really did, but he loved that Sirius was holding his hand.

They reached the door of the Shrieking Shack and Sirius tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Oh, how unfortunate," Regulus said, shivering a little. "Maybe we should just go back?"

"Never fear," Sirius said confidently. "The window. Come on."

Regulus sighed and followed Sirius round the side of the building to the window. He watched as Sirius wedged the window open.

"After you," he said.

"No way!" Regulus squealed – _squealed_! He was definitely scared.

"If I go first you have to promise you'll follow," Sirius said. "Just think about the kiss."

Sirius winked at him and Regulus nodded quickly, trying to swallow any fear. He could try to be brave, just this once. He didn't want to let Sirius down. He watched Sirius climb through the window.

"Sirius?" Regulus called. There was no answer. "S-Sirius?!" He called again, his stutter betraying his confident façade.

"It's fine," Sirius called back. "Come on!"

Regulus breathed out a sigh of relief and hesitantly climbed through the window into the Shrieking Shack.

It wasn't exactly the most romantic place in the world. It was dark, dusty and there was a horrible smell. Regulus couldn't quite put his finger on what the smell was, but something told him he probably didn't want to know.

He wrapped his arms around himself as he took in his surroundings. There were sofas and a bed and a fireplace, almost like someone lived here once. Maybe they had died here, and that's why it was haunted…

"Reg, you don't have to be scared," Sirius said. Regulus wasn't sure how Sirius was being so brave, but he wished he could feel the same way. He stepped closer to Sirius.

"Are you sure this is where you want us to… you know… have our first kiss?" Regulus mumbled, jumping a little when a spider scurried across the floor.

"Eurgh!" Sirius yelped, jumping onto the sofa quicker than anything. Regulus laughed. "It's not funny!" Sirius whined.

"You're scared of a spider and not the fact that this place is haunted and smells like blood… oh my god, that's what the smell is! It's _blood_ ," Regulus said, feeling his fear returning.

"It's just blood."

" _Just blood_?!" Regulus repeated. "This Gryffindor bravery has got to your head – it's made you crazy."

"I've always been crazy," Sirius shrugged, jumping back to the floor from the sofa. "Anyway… I came here to kiss you so let me do that."

Regulus's heart was hammering in his chest and maybe it was because he was terrified, but mostly it was because Sirius's face was now only inches away from his own. He could feel Sirius's warm breaths on his skin and he started to feel light-headed.

"May I?" Sirius asked, staring at Regulus's lips hungrily.

Regulus could only nod and mumble "mmhm". Sirius didn't need telling twice; he snaked his hand around Regulus's neck, pulling him closer so that their lips crashed together. Regulus closed his eyes and let himself get lost in all things that were Sirius.

This was better than he'd expected, and he had had a lot of high expectations. He had never kissed anyone before, so he wasn't sure what to do with his hands. He hesitantly wrapped them around Sirius, pushing them closer together.

Regulus wasn't the only one who was inexperienced; the kiss was clumsy and wet and they bumped noses a couple of times but when they broke apart, they could only stare at each other, exhilarated. It had been perfect in Regulus's eyes. And despite the fact that they were standing in the 'Most Haunted Building in Britain', all Regulus could think about was Sirius and he felt completely safe.

 **xXx**


End file.
